


A Multiple Choice Question

by Hopemalope



Category: Free!
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopemalope/pseuds/Hopemalope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori Aiichiro isn't really confident about himself. Momotarou and Rin share the same feelings for him, and they both want to help. He finds that it has become a multiple choice question: who do you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Multiple Choice Question

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to tell me how to improve in the comments. :)

Nitori was completely alone. Momotarou was out swimming with his brother and Rin was out running. No one would walk in on him, he was sure. Still, out of habit, he locked the door. It had become a routine: lock the door, cut till he felt better, mop up the blood, cover them. the last part was difficult. Being a swimmer, anything that wasn't covered by his swim shorts was visible to everyone. Not being a good liar, Nitori just brushed it off as a scratch when someone noticed.  
After he'd finished, he'd bandaged each cut carefully. When he first started he didn't, but Nitori didn't want to die from an infection. Since he didn't expect anyone to come to the door, he didn't cover them. Without warning, the door opened.  
"Hey, Ai, I know we don't get to hang out much and I was- what the hell is on your arms?" Rin was drying his hair, obviously having showered after his run, but stopped what he was doing and glared at Nitori.  
"Nothing, it's nothing." He hid his arms behind his back. As much as Nitori cared about Rin, he just couldn't let him see it.  
"Yeah, sure," Rin growled, grabbing the younger boys wrist and pulling his arm close. What he saw shook him to the core. "A-Ai... Did you cut yourself?" Nitori pulled his arm away, wiping the few tears rolling down his cheek.  
"I'm going for a walk." With that, he left Rin confused and hurt.  
Nitori walked to the beach, the one place he found peace. As it grew late, the moon rose and tugged at the waves, pulling them back and pushing them forward. He finally decided to head back, his heart and mind clear.  
Momo was back at the dorm, dead asleep. It was best. He didn't want the person who looked up to him see him this way. He went to bed, too tired to worry about the joint practice tomorrow.

That morning when he woke Momo was already at practice. Nitori thanked all of his lucky stars. He removed the bandages, each cut still red. This was expected, but still a disappointment. Even though he didn't ask for it, Makoto was motherly by nature and was sure to notice.  
At practice, he didn't act like anything was wrong, but he knew people noticed. Momo, who asked if his senpai felt okay. Rin, especially. Nitori could feel his gaze from a mile away it was so intense. The whispering didn't go unnoticed either.  
"Do you think Nitori's alright?" Makoto's face was one of distress. He couldn't help but notice the small red marks lining the boys arms and legs. Rin shook his head."I should talk to him after this..."  
Alone, yet again, Nitori was pressing a towel to a cut that decide to bust. He was glad he hadn't changed. Just when he thought everyone had gone to a class or to their dorms, Makoto walked in and sat down next to him.  
"Hey, Nitori," Makoto smiled at him, hoping that would help him feel comfortable.  
"I-I'm fine, before you ask," Nitori mumbled, looking away in embarrassment.  
"I don't think you are. Rin noticed too. He's worried about you. We all are." Makoto stood, patting Nitori's shoulder. "Rin wants to talk to you later."  
Nitori sat there, thinking about all possible outcomes before heading back to the dorm house. Rin grabbed him before he could step inside his own dorm.  
"Wait," he grumbled, taking a deep breath. "Nitori, you know that you're an amazing person, right? You don't need to do this. At least try stopping for someone who loves you." Before Nitori could respond, he went into his own dorm.  
Nitori had trouble sleeping that night. He turned the words over in his head many times, wondering if Rin meant the words he said. 

That morning Momo shook Nitori awake, a grin on his face.  
"Let's go get breakfast, senpai! It's the weekend, so I'll buy!" Nitori was surprised he didn't bring up the marks on his arms. That made him smile.  
"You don't have to do that, so thank you." Nitori smiled and got dressed.  
Momo did all the talking, thankfully. Before they left, he looked into Nitori's eyes.  
"Senpai, I've always wanted to tell you this, but I've never had the courage. I love you."


End file.
